My Cup of Tea
by Angel Cry13
Summary: Is the same as another day at Jump City when Raven goes to her favorite cafe, but when Jinx walked in and told Raven she love her and then Jinx kissed Raven in the lips. How will Raven feel about Jinx after that moment in the cafe? Raven x Jinx
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Titans

**Chapter 1. Not My Cup of Tea**

Somewhere in Jump City, Raven was in a small café. Raven always loves coming here for peace and quiet. She will come here when the Titan Tower well get to loud, like always. Always going to her favorite spot near the corner of the café to read one of her books and drinking her favorite tea as she read. The odd thing about her is her bookmark. It was pink like cotton candy pink. For someone that likes black and dark things, pink is not the right color for her style. Raven even forgot why she got this bookmark.

Today was the same as any other day, but without all the crime fighting in the city. Raven was at her favorite café to get away from the loud noise at the tower. Before she started reading her book, she decided to try out a new tea that café just added in the menu. After she ordered the new tea, she removed the bookmark from the last page she read.

"_Why did I buy this pink thing anyway?" _she thought to herself as she stared at the pink object. Confuse on why she got this bookmark, she place it on the table and started reading to get her mind off the pink bookmark.

As Raven read her book, a pink haired girl walked in the café with a magazine on her hand. The pink haired soon spotted a girl with violet hair reading a book at the corner of the café. With a grin on her face, she quietly seeks up behind Raven. With grin across her face, Jinx quickly glomped from behind. Raven jumped a bit from Jinx surprise hugged.

Jinx giggled a bit as she let go of her. "How did you got scared from that!?" She sat across from her.

Raven glared at her as she placed the pink bookmark on the page she was reading at. "Here to pick a fight, Jinx!?" she said with a monotone voice.

"If I wanted to pick a fight, I won't start it with a very cute birdy." said Jinx as she started to read her magazine.

Raven sighed a bit and said, "Sorry, but Robin is not with me." She wanted to leave, but she remembered the drink she ordered so she just had to wait to get her tea then leave.

Jinx eyed Raven from the corner of her eyes. "Who said I was talking about Robin?"

Raven looked at her and said, "Then who are you talking about?" She opened her book and removed the pink bookmark and began to read.

Jinx grin a bit as she moved closer towards her and whispers to Raven's ear, "I was talking about you, cutie."

Raven blushed a bit and said, "What do you called me?!" She could not believe that Jinx called her cute.

Jinx ordered her drink and looked at Raven. "Cute, I called you cute." She grinned a bit.

"Why!?" said Raven.

Jinx blushed a bit as she stared at her magazine to cover her reddish cheek. "So how are you today?" she said as avoid Raven's question.

"It was fine." Raven said as fast as she can. "Now tell me why you called me cute." She ordered the pink hair girl. She grabbed Jinx's magazine and take it away from her. "Jinx, why did you call me cute?"

Jinx looked down at her lap as she tried to find the right words to say without freaking Raven. "Well…umm…I have umm…"

Raven noticed that Jinx was struggling with her words. "Okay never mind." said Raven as she sighed a bit. "Don't think to hard."

Jinx looked down as she felt a little ashamed for not telling Rave how so feels about her. "Oh okay…"

The waiter brought Raven's and Jinx's drinks. Raven was about to leave, but noticed that Jinx smile was gone. She sighed a bit as she cannot believe she going to comfort one the villains of the Teen Titans.

"What wrong, Jinx?" said Raven.

Jinx took a sip of her drink. "Have you ever told someone that you love them?" she blush a bit as she looked at her drink.

Raven looked at her and said, "No, why you asked?"

"There is this person I like, but I'm afeard that she don't like me back." she said as she look at her drink.

"She?" Raven cocked her eyebrow. _"I didn't know Jinx was into girls."_

Jinx blushed a bit. "Yea she." She looked at Raven and said, "I'm really nervous to tell her how I feel about her."

"Well my advice to you is to gather enough courage to say 'I love you', I don't know if she well like you back." said Raven as she about to take a sip of her new drink.

"Okay, thanks." Jinx smiled a bit.

Raven was to drink it until she said, "Be the way, do I know this girl?"

Jinx nodded a bit as she blushed. "Yea, you do."

"Who is it?" said Raven

Raven was about to drink the café new tea until Jinx said with a blush, "It's you Raven."

Raven's eyes wide open as she stared at her. "Wha-what are you saying!?"

Jinx blushed a bit as she breathed in and said, "I'm saying that I love you."

Raven gray cheek started to turn light red as she looked at the pink haired girl. "But… but we're enemies!"

So many emotions were rushing through Raven's head. She never though that Jinx was in love with her. The more Raven thought about it, more it explain why she and Jinx will always pair up in battle and also explain why Jinx will always move in closer towards her during battle.

Raven stared down at her drink as she tried to find the right words to say to Jinx. Jinx was relief to get that weight off her chest, but she was now nervous what will Raven think about her.

"I'm sorry, Jinx, but we're enemies and I'm not into…" Raven paused before she could finish. She stared at Jinx and noticed that Jinx was a very attractive. She wondered why she did not notice that. Maybe because the only time she will see Jinx was during battle and too busy fighting her to notice she was cute. "I don't know if I'm into girls." said Raven as blushed a bit.

Jinx slowly rubbed Raven's hand with hers. "If you want I can help you figurer it out." she said with a grin in her face.

Jinx slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips against Raven's lips. Raven's cheek turned deep red as she could feel the warmth of Jinx's lips. Raven wanted to pull away, but she end up closing her eyes and started to kiss her back. She could feel Jinx tough sliding inside her mouth. Their tough played with each other as the seconds passed by.

Jinx slowly pulled away as she looked at Raven with a small grin on her face. "So how was it?"

Raven slowly opened her eyes and started to blush deep red. "Umm…" She could not believe that she kissed a girl and like it. She still cannot believe she kissed Jinx. "I have to go!?" said Raven as she felt too embarrassed to answers Jinx's question. She quickly grabbed her things and rushed out of the café.

Jinx watched as Raven left the café. "Raven wait!?" said Jinx, but it was too late. Raven was gone and Jinx hoped that she did not freak out the girl she loves.

Raven ran few blocks down street of the café then she hid behind a tree. She slide down to the ground and slowly touched her lips with her finger tips. Raven could still feel the warm of kissed from Jinx's lips. _"Why can I still feel it!?" _Raven thought to herself as she slowly touched her lips. _"I still can't believe I kissed her back! Why did I kiss her back!? She the enemy of the Teen Titans!" _She stood up and walked to the park. When she got there, she sat down under a tree. _"How come I'm still thinking about her!? I mean she does crime for a living, she always break the law, always have that cute smile on her face when we fight, always look cute when she wear black and... DAMN IT!? Stop saying cute things about her." _Raven sighed a bit as she removed the lead from her tea cup. _"Maybe this new tea will calm my nerves." _She closed her eyes and took a sip of her tea. When she took a sip of her tea, it was too sweet for her taste. Raven sighed a bit as she put her drink next to her. _"Not my cup of tea."_

**Well this is my second and it's a yuri XD I will you readers will like it. I might do one or two more chapters and that's it maybe, plz review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Going Out On My Very First Date**

Raven was in her room as she thought about the kiss from Jinx earlier today. Raven touched her lips with her finger tips. She could still feel the warmth of Jinx's lips and the taste of Jinx's tongue. As she touched her lips, she thought back about her feeling towards Jinx.

"Why does she love me!?" said Raven as she talk to herself. "We're enemies and it's not like I don't hate her, but…" She sat up from her bed and look down at her lap. "…but she is cute. Maybe I love her…maybe." She grabbed the book she brought to the café and removed the pink bookmark. "Maybe the reason why I got this bookmark is because it remind of her." she said as she looked at the item.

As Raven looked at the pink bookmark that reminded her of Jinx, her black cell phone started to beep. She placed the bookmark down and grabbed her cell. "A message from Jinx?" Raven was shocked to see a text message from Jinx. "How did she have my number!?" she said as she goes to check the message. She started to read the message from Jinx.

**Raven, I'm sorry 4 freaking u out at the café, but I really want to see u again. So I was hoping we go out on a date tomorrow at the harbor. I see u there around 8 pm okay. I love Jinx.**

Raven blushed when she finished reading the text message. "A date!?" she said to herself as she put her cell down. "Should I go!?" She lay on her bed as she thought about going to the harbor tomorrow night.

As thought about going to the date, she walked up to her closet and opened it. Raven stared at her clothing. "If I do go, what should I wear!?" Raven started to mix and match some clothing to wear for tomorrow. Raven was getting nervous as though about the date. "If I don't go then I will look like jerk." She looked at the clock and noticed it was late. "Maybe if I get some rest, it will clean my head about the whole date thing." She lay down on her bed and cover herself with her blanket. Raven used her power to turn off the light and she slowly goes to sleep.

xxx

The next night, Raven was at the harbor as she wears a black t-shirt that seem a little tight on her, a dark blue hood jacket with a skull on the back, a black jean pants with a dark blue mine skirt around it and a pair of black vans on as well.

Raven looked around as she waited for Jinx. "I can't believe I'm doing this!?" said Raven. She looked at her watch and noticed it was almost 8:00 pm. "I wonder if she will be here on time."

"Wow, you're here!" said Jinx as she walked towards Raven. "I'm glad you show up." She wrapped her arms around Raven's waist with a smile on her face.

Raven blushed from Jinx's hug. "Yea, I'm surprise that I came."

"I like your outfit." said Jinx.

Raven blushed a bit. "Thanks Jinx." She looked at Jinx's outfit and said, "I like yours as well."

"Thank you." she said as she worn a black combat boots, pink long-stocking, a black mini-skirt, black shirt with a broken pink heart in the middle and pink vest with a skull like zipper on the bottom.

"So what do you want to do first?" said Raven as she felt nervous.

"Why not we play some games in the arcade." said Jinx as she smiled a bit.

Raven nodded a bit as Jinx grab her hand and walked down the harbor. As they walked, Raven was blushing as she held Jinx's hand. Jinx looked at her and noticed that she was blushing. Jinx always thought Raven is cute, but she is even cuter when she blushes. Raven could felt Jinx's eyes staring at her, causing her cheek to blush even more.

"How cute." said Jinx.

Raven was still blushing as she looked at her and said. "What is!?"

Jinx stopped and stared into her eyes and said, "You are. It's really cute when you blush."

Raven blushed even more then see looked down to avoid Jinx's stare. "Thank you." she said.

Jinx placed her finger on Raven's chin and slowly raises Raven's face. Jinx looked into her eyes and said, "Don't be nervous, okay." she said as she then lean forward and kissed Raven's cheek.

"Okay, I'll try." said Raven as she feel the warm lips of Jinx pressed against her cheek.

Jinx smiled as she started to walk towards the arcade. "Come on, we're almost there."

Raven nodded a bit as she start to follow her. "Okay."

The two walked down the pear as people around were having a good time. Some of them people were talking and having good laugh here and there. Parents were spending time with their children. Fisher men were doing some late night fishing. Raven and Jinx were seeing couples holding hands or eating together at a small restaurant.

Raven was wondering if they are going to do some of the things like couples do. _"What if she try to hold my hand!?" _Raven thought to herself as she start to look at Jinx's hand.

"Want to hold hands?" said Jinx.

Raven blushed as she said, "Sure, I don't mind."

"Good." Jinx reached over hand held Raven's hand.

Raven blushed deep red and held back. "You have soft hand."

Jinx smiled and said, "Thanks, you have soft hand as well."

The two held hands until they made it to the arcade. Raven looked around to found the arcade fun and yet too loud for her. Raven and Jinx watched the kids with their friends and family having a fun time at the arcade. The kids were playing video games or playing one of those games that give away tickets to get a prize.

Jinx looked at Raven with a smile on her face. "Come on, let's play some games!" said Jinx as she grabbed Raven's wrist and dragged her to the arcade.

Raven looked at Jinx as she was being drag off. "About we don't have any tokens"

"Don't worry, I got it cover." After Jinx was done dragging Raven into the arcade. Jinx walked up to a token machine. Jinx reached to her pocket and took out her wallet. Jinx opened her wallet and took out twenty dollars.

Raven could not help, but to look at Jinx's wallet. She noticed inside Jinx's wallet was filled with twenty and fifty dollar bills. Raven glared Jinx and said, "Where did you get all that money?"

Jinx looked at her as she quickly put her wallet away. "Umm… from my job working at a borders?" She started to rub the back of her head as she hoped Raven will fall for her act.

Raven continued to look at her and sighed a bit. "I will let it slide this time, okay?" Raven knew that Jinx stole the money or stole something to get the money, but she decided to let this one go for now.

Jinx nodded a bit as she put the money in the token exchange machine. "Okay." she said as she leaned over and kissed Raven on her lips. "And thank you for letting this slide." Jinx smiled at her.

Raven's cheeks turned light red and said, "You're welcome."

Jinx grabbed the tokens and placed it in her pocket. "Come on, let's play a game together." She held Raven's hand and began to walk.

Raven held back as she walked next to the young villain. "So what game are we going to play?"

Jinx looked around the arcade and found a sniper game. "Are you good at sniper games?" she said as she walked up to the shooting game.

"No, I'm not good in that kind of game." said Raven as she followed Jinx.

"It's easy." Jinx grabbed some tokens and putted them in the game. "I can teach you, if you want?"

"Umm…okay" said Raven as she grabbed the sniper rifle and looked through the scope.

Jinx held Raven as she placed her hands on top of Raven's hand. Jinx body was slightly rubbing again Raven's body. "Okay, first look for the target." said Jinx as stand the same way as Raven was standing.

Raven blush deep red as she could feel Jinx's breast against her back. "Okay" said Raven as she looked for a target.

Jinx smiled a bit as she rest her head against Raven's head. "Yea, just like that." said Jinx as she helped guide Raven through the sniper video game.

As Raven searched for the target, she could feel the warm breath from Jinx's mouth hitting her neck. Raven tried to hold on her moan as she found a target and tried to steady aim. "Found a target." said Raven as she blush.

"Good." said Jinx as she placed her hand on Raven's trigger hand. Jinx started to whispers into Raven's ear. "Now take a deep breath and whenever you're ready fire."

Raven was trying her best to hold in her moan as she slowly breath in and hold. As she held her breathe, she could feel Jinx's hand on top of hers. Raven can also feel Jinx's breast pressing against her back. Raven tried to steady her aim as she was blushing.

"Remember, take your time and fire when ready." said Jinx as she helped Raven.

Raven took another deep breath and pulled the trigger. She moved away from the sniper rifle and said, "I did I hit it!?"

Jinx looked at her and said, "You got it."

Raven looked at her then looked back at the game. "Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome." said Jinx as she then hugged Raven.

Raven smiled as she let Jinx have a turn on the game. _"So far this date is going well." _Raven thought to herself as she watched the villain played the sniper rifle game. _"I wonder what else she have plan for our date." _

**To Be Continue…**

**Sorry for the very very late update but I got so many review I might one or two chapters. Plz review and no mean review plz.**


End file.
